legendofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beingal
Beingal is the Guardian of the Tiger. Physical Appearance Beingal is the barefoot Guardian of the Temple of the Tiger. She has long blue hair parted in the middle with a widows peak and wears a sleeveless orange shirt that goes down to her knees with a darker belt and blue pants. Beingals CLothing.png|Beingal's clothing Beingal From The back.png|Beingal from the back Powered Up When she's Pow ered Up her hair turns red, she grows tiger skin with stripes and she remains in the same clothes as before, however her blue trousers disappear. Beingal also grows significantly longer nails and toenails. To Power Up, she must say, "Empower the Tiger!" Beingal Empowerin.gif|Beingal Empowering Screen Shot 2016-05-20 at 19.02.24.png|Beingal from the front when Empowered Screen Shot 2016-05-19 at 20.07.46.png|Beingal from the back when Empowered Screen Shot 2016-05-19 at 20.20.14.png|Beingal's Long Nails Screen Shot 2016-05-19 at 20.19.23.png|Beingals long tonenails Personality Like other Temple Guardians, she is protective of her Temple, Shrine and Powerband and constantly attempts to defend these things from any attackers. Like Ang, she still has hope that Ling will return to Yang after she has turned into The Shadow Dragon. Beingal is tough, but also caring. She has fallen in love with Ang, and gets jealous when someone (like Hye) tries to flirt with him. Throughout the series, we get subtle hints that something is going to happen between her and Ang. Her best friends are Ang, Ling and Xuan Chi (then later in the show) K Ho as well, all under the guidance of Master Chin. Screen Shot 2016-05-20 at 19.42.36.png|Beingal and Ang Screen Shot 2016-05-20 at 19.29.12.png|Ang, Ling, Beingal, Xuan Chi, K Ho and Master Chin History It was said in 'Cats and Dogs and Dragons' that Beingal is a descendant of Bastet, the original tiger guardian. Power band Beingal's Power Band is green (as the Tiger element is wood) with a red/orange gemstone and a Tiger engraved into it. Tiger Powerband.png|The Tiger Powerband Tiger Gem.png|The Tiger Gem Screen Shot 2016-05-21 at 09.19.53.png|Beingal Wearing Her Powerband Temple The Temple is hidden on an island far away, deep in the jungle behind a waterfall. At night when the moon is out, the Temple is visible through the waterfall, however, regularly, this would not be the case. The Temple entrance has an open area with nothing in it, but walking further down would lead to the heart of the Tiger Temple. There are three statues of Tigers down each side of the Temple and an open hearth as well as The Tiger Gem and The Tiger Sign in Chinese on a tree. When Beingal is not at her Temple, it is guarded by her pet Tiger, Sheeral. Her Temple is scattered with trees. Waterfall.gif|Beingal's Temple being revealed in Moonlight Screen Shot 2016-05-21 at 10.05.21.png|Beingal's Temple Screen Shot 2016-05-21 at 10.05.03.png|The Open Entrance with The Tiger Bust Screen Shot 2016-05-21 at 09.59.27.png|The Hearth Screen Shot 2016-05-21 at 09.57.32.png|Tiger Statues down each aisle Screen Shot 2016-05-21 at 09.57.47.png|The Tiger Symbol and Sign on the Tree Abilities Enhanced Senses Enhanced Strength She has superior strength to humans and other Guardians as she was able to take on Ling, a very powerful Shadow Guardian. Due to this, she is considered as a higher ranking Guardian. Enhanced Agility It was shown that she was able to easily do numerous gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Teleportation Like all Temple Guardians, Beingal can teleport anywhere she desires. Powerblast Projection Beingal demonstrates that she can make powerblasts which she can project towards other people to knock back and harm them. Tiger Manipulation Beingal has a pet tiger called Sheeral, which she uses to intimidate and attack enemies, a lot of the time without giving any verbal commands or gestures. It is likely that she can control tigers other than Sheeral. Tiger Mimicry All Temple Guardians, at some point in their life where they have to go through the 12 hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. When Beingal's time comes, she will turn into a tiger. Nail Projection Beingal can fire her nails at enemies to temporarily stun them, it has been shown that this can be used to cut through solid concrete. Tiger Physiology Most of these powers come under Tiger Physiology, Beingal can probably do more than this. Appearances Beingal's appearances in Legend of the Dragon. Season 1 Trial By Fire Part 1 Trial By Fire Part 2 Eye on the Tiger Hero Worship Terra Unfirma Master of Sarcasm Temple Of Changes Mind Bender Chow Chow Monkey Mission The Emperor Of The Darkest Yin The Last Dragon Spy Hard Sister Sister Associating With Vermin Shell Game Thief Of Power Horse Play It's Always Darkest Before Xuan Venom Empower The Darkest Ling Hair Of The Dog X-Games Guardian Lost And Found Monkey See Monkey Do Double Dragon Season 2 The Temple Of The Shadow Dragon Part 1 The Temple Of The Shadow Dragon Part 2 Enter The Wolf Cats And Dogs And Dragons Shadow Tiger Take Two A Horse Of A Different Colour Rat Attack Spellbound Friend Or Foe The Golden Baby-Sitter Blues Gone Shadow Ape It's A Dog-Eat-Wolf World Heart Of The Dragon The Legend Of The Dragon Video Game Gallery ImagesCA5LFI9S.jpg The Legend Of The Dragon Three Great Friends.jpg Biengal.png Tiger.gif|Beingal Powering Up. Trivia *There are Tigers called Bengal Tigers and cats called Bengal Cats that look similar to the Tigers, however, the character's name is spelt with an I after the E, as shown in The Legend Of The Dragon Video Game. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Deuteragonist Category:Article stubs